1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a wearable device with a sound sealing structure, and for example, to a wearable device worn in an ear.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an electronic device related to a sound is associated with an auditory function, and may be worn in a portion nearby an ear. For example, the electronic device related to the sound may be used as an ear-attached type (or a wearable device), and at least one or more sound-related elements may be mounted thereon. The sound element may be mounted inside the electronic device, and may have a duct structure for connection to the outside.
For example, the sound element may include a speaker, a microphone, a receiver, or the like. The sound element may be mounted on at least one or more electronic devices by using the duct structure for connection to the outside.
However, since an inner space is limited in a small-sized device, there is a problem in that an additional sealing structure does not exist in a path for connecting a sound element to the outside, or there is no space for installing the sealing structure. This may lead to quality deterioration of the sound element.